1307's Room
by hyejinpark
Summary: Karena baginya kehidupan mereka kini adalah anugrah yang terkira dari Tuhan untuknya. Kini Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengumpat atau marah kepadaNya ia hanya berusaha untuk bersyukur dan menjaga kepercayaan yang Tuhan berikan kini. Dan terimakasih untuk gadis manisnya yang telah menyadarkannya tentang arti kehidupan.
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun menatap lukisan jingga yang tercetak jelas di langit sore. Bias-bias tipis jingga kemerahan terlihat menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah awan. Pria itu tersenyum tipis , memejamkan matanya tatkala merasakan sinar hangat dalam udara berembun itu mengenai wajahnya. Lalu, teringat ia akan sosok tentang seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih tetap berada dalam hatinya.

.

 **1307's Room**

 **.**

 **Written by hyejinpark©2015**

 **Disclaimer : the story is belong to my mind. Belong to God, they themselves, and their families.**

 **Warning : OOC|GS|KYUMIN|Don't like don't read|Plagiat is not allowed| Gaje|typo always on|Bad diction|Monoton|Romance|Angst|**

 **Cast : Kyumin**

 **Rate : T**

 **(twoshoot)**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi pertama di awal bulan Agustus, Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa untuk dapat cepat sampai ke _Samsung International Hospital_. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu sesekali menyeka keringatnya yang mengucur deras. Akibat udara yang amat panas di musim ini.

Pantai-pantai penuh dengan para gadis yang berbikini dan orang-orang yang pesta semangka atau bermain bola voli. Penjual ice cream dan jus keliling pun berjejer di sepanjang jalan dan taman-taman kota.

Pemandian umum dan kolam renang pun penuh sesak dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berendam dan menyegarkan diri. Tagihan listrik yang meledak karena orang-orang terlalu sering menghidupkan AC dan pendingin lainnya.

"Seharusnya sekarang aku berada di dalam rumah, dan menikmati liburan musim panas ku yang tinggal sebentar lagi. Bermain game dan meminum jus semangka atau es jeruk. Bermalas-malasan di kamar atau berendam air dingin di bak mandi, atau tidur dengan menyetel AC sedingin mungkin seharian di rumah" monolog Kyuhyun.

"Uh" Kyuhyun menggerutu menendang sebuah kaleng coca-cola kosong yang tergeletak di jalanan.

' **Tak'**

Dan tepat mengenai sebuah tiang listrik di samping halte pemberhentian bus.

"Uh" Kyuhyun mengeluh lagi ,menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Tangannya terasa amat basah dan lengket. Bahkan bagian punggung t-shirt biru yang di pakaiannya pun sudah basah karena keringat. Manik obsdiannya yang sudah sipit kian menyipit ketika terkena langsung silaunya sinar matahari siang itu. Dan reflek tangan pemuda itu terangkat, melindungi matanya yang terkena sinar silaunya.

Sungguh Kyuhyun mengumpat atas sikap kakak perempuannya yang seenak jidat menyuruhnya keluar rumah disaat udara panas seperti ini. Kakaknya adalah seorang perawat yang baru beberapa bulan ini dipindah tugaskan di rumah sakit itu. Dan karena alasan itu lah Kyuhyun jadi ikut pindah ke Seoul untuk menemani kakak perempuannya itu. Siang tadi ia menelpon Kyuhyun memintanya untuk mengantarkannya baju ganti.

Untung saja pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu tidak perlu berlama-lama menunggu bus yang lewat. Bus tujuannya sedang berjalan menuju halte tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di belakang kerena menghindari cahaya. Setelah dirasa menemukan posisi yang nyaman ia lalu mengeluarkan pspnya lalu melanjutkan gamenya.

Bus berhenti tepat di seberang jalan rumah sakit. Mengantongi lagi pspnya lagi, ia pun turun lalu Kyuhyun berjalan ke rumah sakit di seberang sana dengan menenteng sebuah paper bag yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

"Tsk" Kyuhyun menggerutu lagi ketika ia tersandung batu. Hampir saja ia jatuh saat akan turun dari Bus dan jadi bahan tertawaan orang. Karena ia masih saja menutupi sebagian wajahnya untuk menghindari sengatan matahari.

Sejuk…

Kesan pertama Kyuhyun saat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Setidaknya moodnya sedikit membaik akibat dinginnya AC di sana. Pemuda itu berputar-putar mencari keberadaan kakaknya di rumah sakit itu. Mata minusnya memincing, saat melihat siluet tubuh seorang wanita cantik berseragam suster tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"NUNA!" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat Heechul, kakak perempuan yang beda tujuh tahun darinya mendengar panggilannya.

"Belikan aku kaset game keluaran tebaru!" ucapnya seenak jidat saat menyerahkan paper bag itu.

"Mwo?" Heechul mendelik kaget. Menatap adik lelaki satu-satunya itu jengah dan tengah bersiap mengepalkan tangannya, seraya memberikan jitakan sayang.

"Appo, kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepala ku sih! Aku kan cuma minta hak ku saja"

"Mworago?" tanya Heechul tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Iya sebagai bayaranku mengantarkan ini. Nuna tahu betapa panasnya di luar sekarang. Tubuhku hampir saja meleleh" balas Kyuhyun sekenanya, sembari mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan sebuah kertas yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

Tak ayal sebuah jitakan pun melayang di keningnya kembali, "Nuna!"

Kyuhyun mengaduh, mencibir dan menggerutu sekali lagi, "Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakkan Kyu. Kau sadar tidak sebentar lagi kau akan masuk universitas" nasehat Heechul, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menggerutu di sana.

"Nuna!" panggil Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti kakaknya sampai di meja informasi.

"Wah, apakah dia adik mu Heechu-ssi?" tanya seorang perawat muda yang habis mengecek pasien. Matanya berbinar saar melihat garis ketampanan yang di miliki oleh pemuda itu.

"Bukan dia anak tetangga yang di pungut ibuku dari kardus" ucap Heechul ketus.

Kyuhyun cemberut, lalu melengos, "Jangan dengarkan dia, nuna ku itu memang suka membual orangnya. Cho Kyuhyun imnida," ucapnya manis memperkenalkan diri, "Mianhae harus membuat wanita secantik nuna harus berurusan dengan orang sepertinya" ucap Kyuhyun pada wanita tersebut, sembari memincing ke arah Heechul.

"Hei! Nappeun nom"

"Aww, nuna, sakit-sakit, sakit!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang saat Heechul dengan tiba-tiba mendaratkan jewerannya ke telinga pemuda itu, membuat Taemin yang melihat hanya bisa diam saja melihat Heechul yang terkenal galak di rumah sakit itu mengamuk pada adiknya.

"Pasien di kamar 1307 kambuh beritahu dokter Im secepatnya" ucap salah satu perawat berambut pirang yang panik, habis berlari tergesa-gesa pada mereka.

"Dokter Im?" pekik Heechul kaget , pasalnya yang dokter saat ini tidak berada di tempat.

"Aigoo bagaimana ini! eonnie-a ppali cepat hubungi dia." Paniknya lagi kemudian bergegas berlari keruang perawatan yang dimaksud.

Heechul langsung menyambar telepon di meja itu dan menghubungi dokter Im secepatnya menyuruhnya datang." Taemin-ah cepat kau hubungi dokter lain yang berjaga"

"Ne"

"Kyuhyun-a jangan pergi dulu urusan kita belum selesai arrasseo!" ancam Heechul menyodorkan bogemnya pada sang adik.

' **glek'**

Salivanya tertelan kasar, "hei! Nuna tunggu kau mau kemana?"

Tak tahu harus kemana dan harus apa, Kyuhyun yang notabenenya punya rasa tahu yang tinggi malah ikut berlari mengikuti Heechul dan beberapa suster lainya keruangan 1307.

Kyuhyun hampir oleng saat pundaknya tidak sengaja di tabrak oleh seorang dokter yang masuk sambil berlari ke dalam kamar itu. Kamar yang berisikan seorang gadis manis yang tadi berteriak kesakitan di dalam sana.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming, masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar melihat para dokter dan perawat yang masih menangani gadis itu. Niatnya yang tadi mengejar Heechul untuk membalasnya terurungkan karena pekikan tenor dan adegan yang ia lihat dalam kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungmin-ssi kau bisa mendengarku?" ucap seorang perawat, menenangkannya karena sedari tadi gadis itu memberontak tidak mau diperiksa atau pun disentuh. Sungmin menggeliat di tempat tidur, menggeram saat rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Ia berteriak dan berulang kali meminta tolong, tangannya mencoba menggapai –gapai udara kosong.

"Sungmin-ssi"

"Sungmin-ssi"

Panggilan- panggilan itu menggema di telinganya, gadis itu bernafas terputus-putus saat merasakan jarum suntik berhasil menembus permukaan kulitnya kembali.

"Ssttt gwancanha" Ucap Heechul yang kemudian mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin, memeluk gadis itu sementara dua perawat lain berusaha mencari selah pembuluh darah di kakinya untuk memasangkannya infuse.

"Omma, ommah…" ucapnya terbata-bata dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Lalu Heechul mengambil selang oksigen dan memasangkannya untuk Sungmin.

"Dokter Im sedang dalam perjalanan, biar aku yang tangani" ucap seorang dokter yang datang, menggantikan peran dokter Im sementara.

"Ia sudah mulai tenang" ucap Heechul saat merasakan pergerakan Sungmin sudah lebih tenang. Hingga ia pulas walau pun dengan nafas yang terdengar berat.

.

.

.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin" ucap Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk menikmati waktu istirahat Heechul sembari minum jus kaleng dingin di taman rumah sakit.

"Sungmin, nama yang manis" komentar Kyuhyun, "Ne, seperti namanya, gadis itu memang gadis yang manis, tapi sayang karena penyakitnya gadis semanis itu harus menelan pil-pil pahit setiap hari"

"Dia sakit apa Nuna?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengan cerita Heechul.

"Kanker darah stadium lanjut" jawabnya, "dia seusia denganmu, seharusnya di usianya sekarang yang dia lakukan adalah berkencan dengan pacarnya, atau pergi ke pantai lalu pesta semangka di musim panas, dan bukannya terkurung di sini" Heechul kasihan saat mengingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sungmin beberapa bulan lalu ketika itu dia di tugaskan untuk menjadi perawat di bangsal Kanker.

"Dia sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, "Aku tidak melihat satu pun keluarga yang menemaninya tadi di sana?" sambungnya kemudian.

"Orang tuanya sangat sibuk. Sudah sore, nuna masih harus berjaga. Kau pulanglah dulu, ada makanan di kulkas untuk kau makan malam, tinggal di hangatkan saja" Heechul pun beranjak pergi.

"Sibuk?"

Hei, orang tua gila mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya yang manis berjuang sendirian melawan penyakit mematikan. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat mendengar gadis itu memanggil ibunya dari balik masker oksigen. Ibunya tega sekali, meninggalkan gadis semanis itu sendirian disini. Benak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya, Kyuhyun tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat Heechul bekerja, dan siang hari ia kembali di tugasi Heechul untuk mengantarkan baju ganti karena malam ini ia akan lembur.

Tiba-tiba keping obsidianya menangkap sebuah pergerakan mencurigakan dari balik semak-semak. Ia melihat siluet gadis yang sepertinya ia pernah lihat sebelumnya. Dan dengan mengendap-ngendap ia pun mencoba menghampirinya.

"Hei!" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu seorang gadis berambut pendek yang tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Gadis itu terperanjat, merasa terkejut karena Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kabur ya?" selidik Kyuhyun lalu membawa gadis itu menunduk saat melihat seorang suster di depan sana yang berputar-putar kebingungan .

"Sstt" Gadis itu menaruh telunjuknya ke bibir Kyuhyun, "Andwee, jangan beritahu siapa pun" mohonnya ketika melihat gerak gerik Kyuhyun akan memanggil perawat itu.

"Ku mohon" pintanya lagi kali ini ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpana, saat melihat wajah manis gadis berambut pendek itu. Matanya bagaikan manik seekor rubah,yang terlihat begitu manis meski pun rona wajahnya tidak begitu kentara karena ia terlihat pucat.

"Hei! Kau bukankah kau pasien di kamar 1307?" seru Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya hari ini adalah konser Kim Jaejoong" ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah taman tersembunyi di rumah sakit tersebut. Karena letak taman itu yang menyempil sehingga jarang di kunjungi pasien atau pun dokter rumah sakit.

"Hei, apa segitunya kau ingin mennonton huh? Kau tidak sadar dengan kondisi mu yang eh, sednag tidak baik" ucap Kyuhyun melirik sederetan luka bekas suntikan di seputar tangan Sungmin.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya sadar akan kondisi tubuhny yang kian melemah. Rambutnya saja sudah mulai menipis akibat proses kemoterapi yang menyakitkan. Belum lagi kondisi fisiknya yang pulih benar setelah bangun dari komanya empat hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia malah ingin kabur demi menonton konser penyanyi top Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau sebegitu sukanya ya dengan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedih.

Gadis belia itu pun mengangguk, "Aku sudah menantikan konsernya sejak lama. Jika besok aku tertidur lagi, tidak ada yang menjamin kan kalau aku akan bangun lagi" lirihnya syarat akan luka.

"eh"

Kyuhyun tertegun dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan. "Jangan pesimis begitu. Meski pun aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padamu tapi kau harus kuat jangan menyerah begitu saja!"

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan pun tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih"

Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Kyuhyun kembali bertanya pada gadis itu," Jadi, er... kau masih ingin menonton konser Kim Jaejoong dengan kondisi mu yang seperti ini?"

"Iya" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ini kesempatan ku yang terakhir setelah setahun lalu gagal menonton konsernya. Tiga hari lagi konsernya akan di adakan di Korea. Setelah itu ia akan memulai tour kelilling dunia. Entah aku masih bisa melihatnya atau tidak" jelasnya sedih.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai penyanyi itu ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kikuk, "yah, maksud ku disaat gadis-gadis lain lebih suka melihat konser grup idol baru, tapi kau malah ingin melihat konser penyanyi lawas yang seusia dengan kakak tertua ku? Terlebih dia wanita. OMONA! Apa kau tidak suka pria"

'TAK'

"AUWWW!"

"Enak saja kalau bicara" seru Sungmin jengkel.

"Hei! Tenaga mu kuat juga ya" adunya kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan asal bicara" serunya serak. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak bicara, dan berada di luar makanya membuat gadis itu jadi terbatuk-batuk. Kyuhyun pun di buat cemas olehnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nde"

"Hei! Aku panggilkan dokter ya. Wajah mu pucat sekali. Aduh, bagaimana kalau kau pingsan. Aku bisa jadi tersangka ini"

"Jangan berlebihan. Ini hanya batuk biasa. Bisa tolong carikan aku air?" pintanya terbatuk-batuk.

Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun yang berlari secepat kilat guna mencari air. Sungmin menatap sedih telapak tangannya yang terdapat bercak darah.

Ia mencebikkan bibirnya, menatap cairan pekat itu di telapak tangannya. "Aku benar-benar ingin melihat mu tahun ini" ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, hosh. Inih airnya!" ucap Kyuhyun menyodorkan air mineral ke gadis itu. Menunggu hingga batuk gadis itu reda. Kyuhyun terlihat prihatin dan cemas.

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kita kembali saja ke kamar mu ya. Biar aku antar ya?" tawarnya lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia malah tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Ini sudah biasa, bahkan yang aku alami bisa lebih parah dari ini" guraunya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"He! Jangan bercanda. Kau hampir membuat ku jantungan"

"Loh, bagus kan itu berarti jantung mu masih bekerja dengan baik" guraunya lagi.

Lalu muncul lah empat buah segitiga siku-siku di kening Kyuhyun. Ia ragu jika gadis ini benar-benar sakit parah. Tapi tak tega memarahinya lantaran tatapannya kembali sendu tatkala melihat baliho besar yang nampak jelas terpasang di seberang gedung Rumah sakit.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menonton konsernya ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ini kesempatan terakhir ku untuk bertemu dengannya. Sebelum aku pergi jauh. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat dan mendengar suaranya"

Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, "Wah, kau pasti fans setianya ya?"

"Aku jadi iri dengannya. Punya fans setia seperti diri mu" celetuknya lagi.

"Sebenarnya, sebenarnya, dia itu ibu ku"

"HAH, APA?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya barusan.

"Nah, disini kau rupanya Sungmin-nah"

"Dokter..."

.

.

.

"Nuna tidak percaya pada ku?"

"Apa perlu aku tegaskan lagi huh?"

"Artis dan penyanyi ternama Kim Jaejoong ternyata memiliki puteri berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tapi tidak kah nuna merasa ganjil, kim Jaejoong masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai anak seusia Sungmin."

'Tak'

Heechul kembali memukul kepala adiknya itu. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi bersama Sungmin kini ia malah menggosip tentangnya.

Heechul kesal saja karena adiknya itu tidak langsung membawa Sungmin ke kamar. Jadinya gadis itu demam kan sekarang, karena terlalu lama di luar.

"Nuna ini kenapa sih hobi sekali memukul ku" serunya tak terima.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak –tidak. Sudah pulang sana!" usirnya.

"Aduh... siapa sih yang membual, orang Sungmin sendiri yang bilang padaku jika ia ingin sekali menonton konser ibunya. Lagi pula terasa ganjil saja. Tentang status Kim Jaejoong yang masih single di usia tiga puluh dua tahun sudah punya anak berusia tujuh belas tahun" komentarnya panjang lebar.

"Hush, sudah,sudah. Jangan bicara macam- macam. Pulang sana!"

"Ish, iya, iya galak sekali pada adiknya. Nanti ku adukan dengan Hankyung hyung baru tahu rasa"

.

.

.

Tidur Sungmin ter-usik oleh sentuhan Heechul barusan. Keping hitamnya terbuka separuh melihat samar wajah perawat yang kerap kali mengurusnya itu.

"Eonnie mau mengganti infuse ku ya?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia pun memeriksa suhu gadis itu dengan termometer. Demamnya memang sudah turun. Namun tingkat hb dan gula darahnya juga ikut-ikut tan turun. Makanya kondisi Sungmin jadi makin lemah begini.

"Eonnie"

"Hm" sahut Heechul, mendekat ke wajah Sungmin, lantaran suara gadis itu nyaris tak terdengar dari balik masker oksigen.

Menunggu dengan sabar tentang apa yang akan di katakan Sungmin selanjutnya, Heechul pun mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang bersarang di dahi gadis itu, "Eomma" ucapnya lemah, "Eonnie, sudah memberikan surat ku pada eomma?"

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah istirahatlah sebentar. Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuh mu. Tiga hari lagi kau akan ada konser kan. Jadi persiapkan stamina mu baik-baik" ucap sang manager padanya.

"Nde oppa, terima kasih atas hari ini. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan"

Wanita cantik itu pun membungkuk pada segenap kru dan sang manager kemudian pamit untuk kembali ke apartementnya guna beristirahat.

Ia merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Karena harus menjalani sesi pemotretan, promosi, syuting iklan dan latihan guna menunjang konsernya nanti.

"Kau belum membacanya lagi?"

Jaejoong mendengus malas ketika Junsu, sang asisten pribadi datang membawakannya sepucuk surat itu lagi.

"Aku mana ada waktu Junsu-ah. Kau kan tahu jika jadwal ku sangat lah padat."

Demi Tuhan, Junsu menghela napasnya jengkel. Ini sudah surat ke sepuluh dalam satu bulan ini. Dan tak satu pun surat itu di baca olehnya.

"Eonnie, tidak kah kau merindukan puteri mu? Ini bahkan sudah enam bulan sejak kau hanya melihatnya dari balik jendela kaca ruang ICU musim dingin tahun lalu"

"Aku tidak ada waktu Junsu-ah, aku sangat lelah. Kau sudah mengirimkan biaya pengobatannya untuk bulan ini kan. Aigoo! Anak itu kenapa dari lahir hingga sekarang begitu membuat ku repot"

"Jaejoong Eonnie!" seru Junsu ketika wanita yang sudah lima belas tahun terkahir ini sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Dia puteri mu, tidak kah kau sadar akan hal yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya panjang, ia mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pening, "Cukup Junsu-ah, ini sudah mau pagi dan kau butuh istirahat buat besok. Jangan menambah beban ku dengan membicarakan tentang anak itu!"

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Tiba- tiba saja suara lantang itu mengejutkan dua orang wanita di sana, "Jaga ucapan mu"

"Yunho-ssi" cicit Junsu kemudian mundur diri, pamit tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Karena sudah tahu pasti akan terjadi pertengkaran di sana.

"Cukup Yunho, jangan menambah beban ku. Aku tidak mau membicarakan anak itu lagi. Sudah untung aku masih membiyayai pengobatannya. Tidak dengan urusan yang lainnya"

'Blam'

Pintu kamar tertutup dan meninggalkan Junsu yang menatap gusar kumpulan surat-surat yang tak pernah di baca olehnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hari itu, yaitu hari di mana kejadian naas itu terjadi. Dirinya yang kala itu masih berusia lima belas tahun harus melahirkan Sungmin karena sebuah kesalahan seseorang pemuda kota yang tidak ia kenal.

Jaejoong itu hanya gadis desa yang hidup bersama neneknya. Tidak punya orang tua atau pun sanak saudara. Sejak kecil ia sudah di kucilkan karena asal usulnya tidak jelas. Masih untung, ada nenek Lee yang mau merawatnya. Kemudian, kesialan bertambah parah mana kala Sungmin lahir yang tidak ia ketahui anak siapa.

Sungmin yang kala itu masih berusia tiga bulan, ditinggalkan Jaejoong sekenanya. Wanita itu lebih memilih merantau ke kota dan pergi jauh, mengubur masa lalunya. Cibiran dan hinaan orang-orang tidak sanggup lagi ia tanggung. Jadilah Sungmin selama tiga belas tahun di asuh oleh sang nenek.

Namun kenangan kelam Jaejoong kembali muncul, manakalah malam itu Sungmin tiba-tiba datang, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dan mengaku sebagai puterinya. Dengan hanya bermodalkan secarik surat dan photo lama. Membuat gadis belia yang saat itu masih berusia empat belas tahun nekat mencari Jaejoong.

Awalnya Jaejoong menyangkal, namun bukti yang ada mematahkan sangkalannya. Jaejoong ingat betul, ekspresi wajah puterinya yang tersenyum senang ketika bertemu dengannya.

Sungmin terlihat kurus, dengan wajah pucat. Namun ia memilik wajah yang manis dan rambut hitam panjang yang indah. Persis seperti yang di milikinya. Selama setahun lebih, Jaejoong terus menyangkal keberadaan Sungmin di dekatnya. Dan selama itu pula, Sungmin terus menempel pada Jaejoong.

Gadis itu begitu menyayangi ibunya dan ingin dekat dengannya. Namun karena status Jaejoong yang seorang artis dan di tambah lagi ia juga sudah bertunangan dengan CEO perusahaan ternama Korea, membuat Sungmin menekan egonya sebagai putri Jaejoong. Meski pun Yunho sendiri tahu jika sebelumnya Jaejoong telah memiliki anak hasil kesalahan.

Tapi apa yang bisa Yunho perbuat, ketika melihat gadis manis itu bersikap. Awalnya Yunho juga ikut-ikutan membenci gadis itu, namun kelamaan setelah tahu apa yang terjadinya sebenarnya, membuat Yunho sadar tidak ada yang patut di salahkan atas hal ini.

Sungmin pun paham dan sadar akan posisinya. Selain ia hanya ingin dekat dengan ibunya, ia juga tidak mau merusak karir yang telah di bangun Jaejoong dengan susah payah. Baginya melihat Jaejoong setiap hari saja sudah cukup. Meski pun Jaejoong juga tidak terlalu jahat dengan tidak menyediakan kebutuhan sandang,papan, dan pangan untuk puterinya itu.

Ia masih punya hati ngomong-ngomong...

Tapi keadaan berubah, sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu. Sungmin di vonis mengidap kanker. Yang menurut dokter adalah penyakit turunan. Hati Jaejoong mendadak panas kembali lantaran mengingat asal-usul Sungminnya ada.

"Pasti karena gen dari lelaki sial itu"

Dan sejak saat itu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menitipkan Sungmin di rumah sakit, tanpa sesekali menjenguk atau pun merawatnya...

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan Jae" ucap Yunho mencoba berkata halus. Ia tahu jika Jaejoong sedang stress saat ini.

Kenyataan ia hamil dan melahirkan di usia belia, atas peristiwa pemerkosaan, barang tentu menajdi aib yang wajib di tutupi rapat-rapat dari publik untuk publik figure sepertinya. Yunho maklum. Namun jika mengingat ada gadis manis yang terlantar karenanya, membuat nurani pria karismatik itu luluh juga.

"Dia putrimu kau ingat?"

"Kau bahkan belum mengunjunginya lagi setelah enam bulan berlalu. Setelah konser ini kau akan keliling dunia selama empat bulan kan. Kau tidak mau mengecek kondisinya?"

"Junsu benar, ia mungkin sedang menunggu surat balasan dari mu"

"CUKUP! Aku tak mau dengar apa pun lagi. Aku lelah, dan ingin istirahat"

"Jae"

.

.

.

Heechul masih di sini, duduk memegangi tangah rapuh milik Sungmin yang tidak terbalut selang infuse. Napas gadis itu terlihat berat sekali, belum lagi cahaya ruangan yang di buat redup. Keringat juga membasahi dahi gadis itu.

Sebelum jatuh tertidur, gadis itu sempat mengigau tentang nenek dan ibunya pada Heechul. Ia mengira jika tangan yang ia genggam adalah milik ibunya.

"Eomma" igaunya dengan napas terputus-putus...

Heechul tersentak, lalu berusaha membangunkan Sungmin setelah memecet bel memanggil dokter.

"Sungmin-ah," panggilnya dan memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Merasa di panggil, keping hitam itu pun terbuka separuh, menatap kosong Heechul yang cemas berdiri di depannya, "eonnie" panggilnya lirih sekali,

"Nde, ada apa? Apa yang Sungmin rasakan hem? Sebentar lagi dokter datang, tahan ya" ucapnya lembut.

Manik berkedip tatkala rasa sakit itu kembali datang, "Omma" ucapnya terbata-bata, "Aku ingin melihat konser omma" ucapnya dengan susah payah sebelum alat pemicu jantung bergerak datar.

"Sungmin-ah"

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN"

Jaejoong berteriak, terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia banjir keringat ketika bermimpi buruk tentang puterinya.

Apa sikapnya selam ini sudah begitu keterlaluan?

Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat, kehadiran Sungmin bahkan sudah menghancurkan kehidupannya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika bukan mencoba lari dan mengumpat,serta mengutuk. Menyalahkan puterinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi hati kecilnya kembali terusik malam ini, ia tak tahu apa hal yang membuatnya merasa tak tenang.

Atau jangan-jangan, gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkan nya?

' _ **Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'**_

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **hyejinpark**

 **0.20(25/08/16)**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Previous Chapter)**

 _Jaejoong berteriak, terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia banjir keringat ketika bermimpi buruk tentang puterinya._

 _Apa sikapnya selam ini sudah begitu keterlaluan?_

 _Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat, kehadiran Sungmin bahkan sudah menghancurkan kehidupannya._

 _Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika bukan mencoba lari dan mengumpat,serta mengutuk. Menyalahkan puterinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi hati kecilnya kembali terusik malam ini, ia tak tahu apa hal yang membuatnya merasa tak tenang._

 _Atau jangan-jangan, gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkan nya?_

' _ **Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'**_

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari seperti orang kesetanan begitu mendengar kabar dari rumah sakit. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Bahkan wanita yang masih terlihat seperti gadis muda itu hanya menggunakan sandal rumah. Ia memakai mantelnya asal-asalan dan lupa menggunakan masker atau topi.

Karena yang saat ini ia pikirkan hanya kondisi putrinya. Dini hari tadi, ia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit tentang kondisi Sungmin yang menurun. Bagaikan mimpi buruk, Jaejoong merasa dirinya sangat lah buruk. Ia tidak pantas di anggap sebagai seorang ibu...

Matanya memanas manakala mengingat mimpinya semalam, tentang Sungmin yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, tentang ucapan putrinya dalam mimpi, _"Aku bahagia menjadi putri omma"_. Jaejoong meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak. Lorong rumah sakit di mana bangsal Sungmin di rawat terasa sangat jauh dan panjang baginya.

Ia terus berlari bagai orang kesetanan, tanpa memperdulikan orang di sekitarkan mengenalnya atau tidak.

" _Hei, bukan kah itu Kim Jaejoong?"_

" _Wah, ia benar-benar cantik meskipun dengan penampilan berantakan seperti itu? Tapi apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

" _Molla, 'crek, crek" aku dapat potonya"_

" _Mana lihat, lihat. Aigoo ia selalu cantik ya walau pun berpenampilan lusuh sekali pun. Aku jadi iri. Eh tapi apa yang ia lakukan dini hari begini di rumah sakit ya?"_

Persetan dengan semua itu, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya putrinya dan rasa bersalah. Yunho benar, jika selama ini dirinya telah salah menjadikan putrinya sebagai kambing hitam atas tragedi yang menimpanya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Napas Jaejoong semakin tercekat manakala melihat langsung apa yang terjadi pada putrinya saat ini.

Dokter dan perawat berkumpul mengelilingi putrinya di ruang ICU. Ya Tuhan, kini bahkan Jaejoong gemetar, ia tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia jatuh merosot melihat bagaimana putri yang selama ini ia sangkal keberadaanya tengah diambang kematian. Gadisnya terlihat rapuh dan begitu kurus. Rambut hitam legam dan panjang yang dulu ia lihat kini telah berganti menjadi pendek dan nyaris botak.

"Andwee Sungminah, andwee!" jerit Jaejoong parau...

"Selamat kan putri ku, ku mohon selamat kan dia!" isak Jaejoong saat melihat denyut jantung Sungmin dari alat kardiograf semakin melemah.

"Jae"

Di tengah kekalutan dirinya, Yunho muncul dan memakaian wanita itu mantel guna menutupi identitasnya. Rupanya sejak tadi pria itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia mendapat kabar dari Junsu ketika asistenya tersebut mendengar Jaejoong membanting pintu dan pergi begitu saja dari apartement mereka.

Jaejoong terus menangis, terisak, dan memohon agar putrinya diselamatkan. Jujur ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat gadis kecil yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya itu pergi begitu cepat. Ada rasa penyesalan yang mendalam di saat melihat gadisnya berada di ambang kematian.

Jaejoong akui jika ia adalah ibu yang kejam. Bahkan seekor harimau pun masih menyayangi anaknya, sedangkan ia? Ia mungkin tak pantas di sebut sebagai ibu, bukan, yang lebih tepatnya adalah seorang manusia yang tidak punya hati nurani.

"Mianhae, mianhae" ucap Jaejoong sesunggukan di dada Yunho. "Putri ku Yunho, tolong selamatkan dia, jebal..."

.

.

.

" _Ddaebak!"_

" _Ternyata Sungmin adalah putri dari Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi terkenal itu"_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau diam di sini saja hm, masuklah dan lihat dia." Bujuk Yunho. Jaejoong tak bergeming, ia masih berjongkok di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, dan tidak berani mendekat ke ranjang dimana Sungmin sedang tertidur. Hari sudah pagi, dan aktifitas di rumah sakit sudah mulai ramai.

Namun, Jaejoong tampaknya tidak memperdulikan tatapan setiap orang kepadanya. Baru lima belas menit yang lalu, Sungmin melewati masa kritisnya. Kini gadis itu tengah tidur kembali dengan pulas tanpa tahu kapan ia akan bangun.

"Eonnie" seru Junsu cemas begitu melihat Jaejoong sedang di peluk oleh Yunho. Dengan sigap ia melingkarkan syal ke leher Jaejoong meski pun ini bukan musim dingin dan tak lupa memakaikan wanita itu kaca mata hitam.

Junsu terkejut mana kala melihat mata Jaejoong sangat bengkak. " Sungminie, bagaimana keadaanya Yunho-ssi?"

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, sekarang ia perlu banyak istirahat. Begitu kata dokter"

Junsu pun melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan prihatin. "Eonnie, masuklah ke dalam dan temani dia. Dia membutuhkan mu saat ini. Yang dia butuhkan adalah ibunya." Ucapnya, "biar jadwal mu hari ini aku yang urus. Jangan pikirkan macam-macam. Cukup temani Sungminie saja ya hari ini"

"Aku tidak bisa Junsu-ah, aku tidak bisa." Balas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong beringsut bangkit, ia pun menyeka air matanya dan merapihkan rambut dan pakaianya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam tangisnya lalu melihat kaca ruang ICU sekilas, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan biasanya.

"Eonnie dia menunggu mu, tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

"Setiap..."

"Nado Arra, aku tahu itu Junsu. Namun jika aku pergi menemuinya ia mungkin akan pergi dari ku. Aku, aku, selama ini aku sudah bersikap jahat pada dirinya dan diri ku sendiri. Jika, jika aku menemuinya bagaimana dengan karir ku? Aku..."

"SADARLAH KIM JAEJOONG!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Yunho berteriak kepada wanita yang mengisi hatinya tersebut. "Demi Tuhan putri mu diambang kematian dan kau masih memikirkan karir mu?"

"Kau ini seorang ibu atau bukan, hah!"

Jaejoong terisak kembali, ia tak kuasa menahan kembali air matanya. "Kau benar, aku memang bukan seseorang yang baik. Namun apa kau tahu apa yang telah anak itu perbuat dalam kehidupan ku? Jika saja ia tidak hadir dalam kehidupan ku, dan jika, jika saja pria itu tidak, tidak...hiks. Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang ku Yunho. Kau tidak tahu."

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

"Maaf kan aku namun bisakah kalian tenang atau membahas masalah kalian di tempat yang tenang. Disini rumah sakit, kami mohon" ucap seorang suster bername tag Cho Heechul tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Jae" ucap Yunho dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan yang lain.

"Aku, aku harus bagaimana Junsu-ah, aku harus bagaimana" isak Jaejoong yang kini berada di pelukan Junsu. "Jika karir ku terancam lalu bagaimana agar Sungmin sembuh?"

Dalam benaknya Junsu tahu jika selama dua tahun ini, Jaejoong selalu diam-diam melihat kondisi putrinya dari kaca ruang rawat Sungmin. Jaejoong diam-diam selalu memperhatikan kondisi putrinya tersebut. Junsu juga sering melihatnya menangis manakala mendapat kabar tentang perkembangan penyakit putrinya dari dokter.

Ia juga sudah bekerja sangat keras demi pengobatan Sungmin. Junsu tahu, jika Jaejoong adalah seorang pekerja keras dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Jaejoong juga selama ini menolak semua bantuan dana dari Yunho. Dan bersikap berpura-pura tidak peduli akan kondisi putrinya. Padahal dalam hati terdalamnya, Jaejoong sangat menyayangi putrinya tersebut.

"Aku harus bagaimana Junsu-ah" ratap Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kau bangun" pekik Kyuhyun gembira saat melihat manik rubah itu terbuka perlahan. Dia tersenyum senang manakala Sungmin mengenali pemuda didepannya itu.

"Ah, kau mau minum? Biasanya orang yang baru bangun dari tidur panjang merasa haus"

'Pletak."

"Auh, nuna kenapa hobi sekali menjitakku sih!" runtuk Kyuhyun, " Biarkan dokter memeriksa kondisinya dulu Kyuhyun. Kau tidak lihat ia masih kelelahan begitu?" ucap Heechul sementara Kyuhyun mengerinyit heran, " Apanya yang lelah, dia kan baru saja bangun tidur, harusnya segar kan?" monolognya.

Ini sudah lewat tiga jam saat Sungmin melewati masa kritisnya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tertidur. Dan jika kalian menanyakan mengapa Kyuhyun bisa ada di ruang rawat Sungmin jawabannya adalah karena pemuda itu sejak kemarin menginap di rumah sakit.

Ia melihat episode drama keluarga Sungmin yang terjadi dini hari tadi. Ia bahkan menyaksikan bagaimana marahnya Jung Yunho pada tunangan yang selama ini sangat dicintai itu. Yah, Kyuhyun tahu mereka dari majalah gosip yang di punya Heechul yang acap kali memberitakan keromantisan pasangan tersebut.

Dan lagi, pemuda itu merasa sangat kasihan pada Sungmin. Di usia semuda ini mengapa nasib baik tak berpihak padanya. Tuhan memang tidak adil. Seharusnya dengan wajah yang terbilang manis begitu dan juga kepopuleran ibunya, Sungmin bisa mendapat kasih sayang. Di tambah lagi calon ayah tirinya orang kaya raya. Sedangkan dirinya, meski pun ia mendapat kasih sayang sebagai anak laki-laki pertama setelah dua generasi, namun orang tuanya tidak sekaya Yunho.

"Huh!" dengusnya...

"Tapi aku lebih dan sangat beruntung di banding kau Sungminie..."

.

.

.

 _Penyanyi Kim Jaejoong di kabarkan membatalkan konser dan tour keliling dunia tahun ini karena alasan kesehatan. Kabar ini di lansir setelah beberapa nitizen melihat ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit..._

 _Klik._

Bibir Sungmin mencebik saat mendengar berita di tv. Ia membuang napas dengan sangat panjang. Gadis itu kemudian menatap pemuda yang sejak tadi bermain psp di kamarnya. Pemuda yang aneh, ia bahkan tidak mengundang pemuda itu untuk menjenguknya. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal dengan akrab. Namun Kyuhyun beralasan jika ia menjadi penyebab Sungmin kambuh waktu itu. Jadinya ia bertanggung jawab dengan menemani Sungmin di kamarnya agar tidak kesepian.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggilnya

"Nde" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Sungmin.

"Sampai kapan kau di sini? Kau tidak sekolah? Tidak mau pulang juga?"

"Sampai kau menghabiskan makanan mu. Sekolah sedang libur musim panas ngomong-ngomong. Dan aku tidak akan pulang sebelum melihat mu menghabiskan makanan mu"

Sungmin kembali menghela napasnya lelah, pikirannya saat ini tertuju pada Jaejoong. Ia melihat berita di tv jika konser ibunya di batalkan, dan parahnya ibunya sedang sakit. " Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika omma saja sedang sakit. Aigoo, bahkan Junsu imo tidak bisa membuatkan bubur dengan baik. Ottokhae!"

"Kira-kira apa sakit omma parah ya?"

"Molla" Jawab Kyuhyun acuh, mengendikkan bahunya dan membuat Sungmin kesal melihatnya.

"Ish, memangnya aku bicara padamu huh" ucap Sungmin seraya melemparkan bantal padanya.

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya. Menatapa gadis lugu di depannya kini. Bagaimana mungkin ada gadis sepolos dan sebaik dirimu huh, batinnya. "Sungminie, " ia mengambi bantal yang jatuh itu lalu menaruhnya di ranjang. Dan mengusap rambut ambut Sungmin yang kini tertutupi kain berwarna pink.

"Ish, jangan sok akrab begitu" ucapnya salah tingkah. Pipi pucatnya merona malu, karena jarak yang diberikan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas lima centimeter saja.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya, "Arasseo, Sungmin-ssi. Tapi tunggu dulu, usia ku sembilan belas tahun dan kau bahkan baru tujuh belas. Kau! Aku lebih tua dua tahun dari mu tahu"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatap ku begitu huh?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ehem" keduanay berdehem, menetralkan detak jantung masing-masing.

"Wah, kau bangga sekali jika kau lebih tua dari ku." Jawab Sungmin jujur, tidak mengira hal tersebut memicu kekesalan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu marah-marah tidak jelas.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun kasihan. " Eonnie, apa adik mu sangat sakit sehingga sikapnya begitu?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Heechul dan dokter Im datang memeriksa keadaanya kembali.

"Oh, sakitnya sangat parah" jawab Heechul lalu mengusir Kyuhyun dari ruang rawat Sungmin.

"Apa lebih parah dari ku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nunna, arasseo, arasseo, aku keluar saja"

"Dia kenapa sih?"

Heechul mengendikkan bahunya, acuh... "Cha, Sungmin-ah mari kita ambil sample darah mu sedikit saja ya..."

"Mwo, lagi?" ucapnya dengan bibir mencebik. Menatap ke arah Heechul dan dokter Im seperti anak kucing yang minta di pungut. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat itu merasa sangat kasihan.

Dulu sekali, Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya lah yang paling kasihan di dunia ini. Semenjak bisnis ayahnya tidak berjalan baik beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Kyuhyun SMP tepatnya. Mengharuskan mereka sekeluarga pindah ke kampung halaman ibu Kyuhyun di Busan. Kyuhyun yang memang sedari kecil sudah diajari hidup berada sempat kebingungan dan kesal lantaran semua fasilitas yang ia punya dulu kini serba terbatas.

Ayahnya kini lebih memilih untuk bekerja menggarap lahan pertanian dan perkebunan warisan milik istrinya. Sedangkan Heechul yang kala itu sedang menempuh kuliah di bidang perawat terpaksa hidup prihatin dan menumpang di rumah temannya untuk sementara waktu.

Kyuhyun sempat mengumpat kepada Tuhan. Karena Ia memberikan hal yang buruk pada keluarga mereka. Ia bahkan sempat marah dan menyalahkan orang tuanya hingga kehidupannya harus seperti. Hingga akhirnya perlahan kehidupan mereka mulai sedikit membaik semenjak Heechul lulus dan bekerja sebagai perawat.

Lalu membawa Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya kembali di Seoul. Namun sikap manja dan kekanakan Kyuhyun ta kunjung berubah jua, hingga akhirnya ia sadar saat ia bertemu dengan gadis manis itu di rumah sakit. Seorang gadis yang mengajarkan arti dari kata bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

Ah, kalau mengingat perbincangan mereka beberapa waktu lalu membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis saja...

.

.

.

" _Ibuku pergi mengejar cita-citanya selama empat belas tahun. Dan selama itu pula aku diasuh oleh nenek ku di desa. Kau tahu Kyuhyun, aku sangat sangat merindukan ibu. Halmonie bilang jika omma sedang pergi untuk mencari hidup yang lebih baik. Setiap tahun ibu juga mengirimi ku dan halmonie uang dan hadiah natal. Dan kau tahu betapa terkejut dan bangganya aku saat melihat omma tampil di TV. Uwah! Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika tahu jika menyanyi itu adalah ibuku..."_

 _Kyuhyun heran. Benar-benar heran. Kalau ia menelaah dari kejadian sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong itu bukan mengejar cita-cita. Tapi menelantarkan putrinya yang malang ini. Apalagi Sungmin sangat manis begini._

" _Ah, dan kau tahu saat aku pergi ke Seoul untuk pertama kalinya guna mencari omma?"_

" _Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat omma bertambah semakin cantik dari yang di poto. Sebelum meninggal Halmonie menyuruh ku untuk ke Seoul, agar ia mengurusku. Tapi sayangnya omma terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Kau tahu Kyuhyun apa yang membuat ku sangat mencintainya? "_

" _Apa? Karena dia cantik?"_

" _No, No! Itu karena dia adalah ibu ku. Kalau dia tidak melahirkan ku aku tidak mungkin dapat merasakan kasih sayang halmonie dan hidup seperti sekarang" jawabnya tersenyum._

 _Ya Tuhan, gadis ini sebenarnya sadar tidak sih apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Kalau aku di posisinya barang tentu aku sudah menyumpahi si Kim Jaejoong itu. Tapi apa ini? Benak Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun sakit kepala, mungkin darahnya naik ketika mendengar semua cerita Sungmin. Semua tentangnya menyedihkan namun gadis manis itu bercerita padanya seolah-olah itu sebuah kisah yang amat sangat bahagia._

 _Sejak bayi ditinggal oleh ibunya. Hidup di asuh nenek yang bisu sudah renta di desa. Harus berjalan kaki berkilo-kilo meter untuk ke sekolah. Terkadang ia membantu nenek di ladang dan menjual hasilnya di ladang. Terkadang ia juga membantu tetangganya di restoran sejak kecil. Setiap tahun menunggu ibunya datang untuk menengoknya. Dan sekarang saat ia sudah bertemu ibunya malah disia-siakan begini. Namun ia tetap saja bilang kalau ia bahagia sekarang._

" _Hadeuh, terbuat dari apa sih hati gadis ini"_

 _Dan di tambah lagi dengan penyakitnya. Oh Tuhan, kau ini kenapa gemar sekali memberikan kesusahan pada umat mu huh? Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

Sudah seharian ini, Jaejoong hanya diam di kamarnya. Sejak konsernya di batalkan wanita itu hanya mengurung diri dan tidak mau menemui siapa pun. Junsu berserta agensinya sedang sangat sibuk menerima kemarahan pihak sponsor karena pembatalan kontraknya. Sejak mendengar keputusan dokter tentang gadisnya membuat dunia Jaejoong runtuh seketika.

" _Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami dan Tuhan yang menentukan. Kankernya telah menyebar ke bagian organ vital lainnya. Ini sudah hampir dua tahun ia di rawat. Sepertinya ia lebih membutuhkan keluarganya di bandingkan kami"_

Yunho bahkan sampai sekarang tidak mengabarimya. Sepertinya pria itu sangat kecewa padanya. Jaejoong merenung dalam kegelapan. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Untuk membayangkan Sungmin kembali pulang ke apartementnya tentu membuatnya senang sekaligus sedih. Karena mungkin gadisnya itu akan pulang ke rumah Tuhan.

'Ceklek'

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yunho mendekat ke arahnya. Merangkul tubuhnya dengan hangat. Menyediakan tempat sandaran untuknya menangis dan menumpahkan bebannya.

"Sstt, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Junsu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ku. Maafkan sikap ku selama ini. Seharusnya aku lebih peka dan mengerti dirimi Jaejoongie."

"Sung... min.. hiks.. ku tidak akan.."

"Sssttt, kita pasti menemukan caranya. Bukankah semua penyakit ada obatnya hm?"

"Ani, ttapi..." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat Yunho mencium bibirnya.

"Uri Sungminie pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik. Atau jika perlu kita pindahkan pengobatnya di luar negeri."

.

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa dirinya sehat sekali hari ini. Setelah beberapa pemeriksaan dokter Im tadi. Sungguh ia tidak pernah merasakan sebaik ini. Ia di perbolehkan pulang. Akhirnya, ia bisa tidur di kamarnya dan melihat Jaejoong di apartementnya. Membuatkan sarapan untuknya, dan mencium aroma selimut serta sprai Jaejoong lagi.

Ya, selama ini Sungmin diam-diam selalu mengambil selimut Jaejoong yang akan di loundry untuk di pakainya hingga aroma Jaejoong yang tertinggal di sana benar-benar menghilang. Karena ia merasa jika Jaejoong tengah memeluknya saat itu.

"Aigoo, senangnya" ucapnya tersenyum.

Namun sesungguhnya, Sungmin tahu akan alasan sebenarnya ia di perbolehkan pulang. Meski pun ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk merasa sehat, akan tetapi tubuhnya menolak semua itu.

"Eonnie, jaga diri mu baik-baik dan jangan merindukan ku ya. Jika nanti aku terlahir kembali aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih sehat dan cantik" ucapnya pada Heechul yang sejak tadi tak sanggup menitikkan air mata.

"Ah, salam untuk Kyuhyun bilang padanya karena sudah mau teman ku selama beberapa minggu ini"

.

.

.

Sungmin menunggu jemputannya dengan jantung berdebar di depan Rumah sakit. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Sudah satu jam tapi ibunya tak kunjung datang.

"Min-ah kita masuk dulu yuk. Mungkin ibumu sedang sibuk atau jalanan sedang macet. Atau jika kau mau eonnie akan mengantar mu?" ucap Heechul yang sejak tadi menemaninya.

Bibir itu mencebik seraya bersedih, ia memang terbiasa menunggu dan menunggu. Dan ia juga terbiasa untuk menelan rasa kecewa. "Begitu ya? Ah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri saja" usulnya dan membuat Heechul melotot.

"Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin-ah, untuk berjalan saja kau masih membutuhkan kursi roda. Belum lagi wajah mu yang pucat begitu" benaknya.

"Eonnie saja ya mengantar mu bagaimana? Atau kita tunggu sampai omma mu datang hm?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti aku telat membuat makan malam. Kudengar dari TV jika omma tidak enak badan. Aku cemas jika kenapa-napa"

"Lagi pula eonnie juga masih punya shift sampai malam kan?"

Heechul ingin menangis sungguh, "Ya, t-ttapi..."

"Biar aku saja nuna"

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kau senyum-senyum begitu terus huh? Sampai di kira gila?"

"Biar saja, lagi pula aku sedang senang" jawabnya.

Kyuhyun frustasi di buat gadis ini. Seakan akan Sungmin itu tidak punya rasa sedih, marah, kecewa, atau pun dendam. Kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah taksi yang akan membawa Sungmin pulang. Sejak tadi gadis itu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau begitu senang ya akan pulang? Memangnya apa sih yang ingin kau lakukan jika sampai di rumah nanti?"

"Aku ingin... ingin sekali" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat merasakan sakit di tubuhnya, " Ada apa kau merasa sakit? Atau kita kembali saja ya ke Rumah Sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng, mencoba menahannya selama yang ia bisa. " Aku ingin makan bersama omma"

Tuh kan! Gadis ini malah membuat Kyuhyun serasa orang jahat. Soalnya dulu Kyuhyun paling malas makan bersama keluarga. Dari keluarganya kaya hingga sederhana seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun juga sangat jarang makan di meja makan bersama keluarganya. Sedangkan gadis ini...

"Kau tahu, sekali saja aku ingin merasakan masakan omma. Sekali..."

Sungmin mulai lagi, dan membuatnya frustasi. Kenapa sih semua hal tentang dirinya itu sedih semua.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Uhmm, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku bisa minta tolong tidak?"

.

.

.

Melihat wajah pucat gadis manis ini Kyuhyun jadi tak tega. Entah karena gelombangg musim panas atau memang Sungmin yang berkeringat dingin. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah saja sudah membuat gadis ini limbung. Sehingga Kyuhyun menggendongnya untuk sampai ke lantai apartement ibunya.

"Sungmin-ah gwancanha?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk seraya memejamkan matanya. Sakit di tubuhnya sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Sejak tadi ia sudah menahan sebisa mungkin. Hingga kakinya lemas tidak bisa di buat ntuk berjalan. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Namun hasrat untuk kembali melihat dan berkumpul lagi bersama ibunya,membuat gadis itu menahan itu semua. Setidaknya ia tidak boleh pingsan dulu sampai melihat ibunya di rumah.

"Omma tinggal di lantai 13 di kamar nomor 07." Ucapnya lirih. Saat mereka sudah di dalam lift.

"Kyuhyun kau tahu tidak, aku sudah rindu sekali di rumah. Omma, aku ingin makan bersama omma"

"Hei, Sungmin-ah kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Kyuhyun panik saat merasakan kepala Sungmin jatuh di bahunya.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan di sini" Junsu berteriak frustasi saat membaca notifikasi pesan yang bilang tentang kondisi Sungmin. Hari ini puterinya pulang, dan Jaejoong yang seharusnya menjemputnya malah meringkuk di sofa tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa Yunho tahu perihal ini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, Junsu mungkin mengira jika artisnya itu masih bersikap acuh pada putrinya. Akan tetapi lain dengan Jaejoong, ibu mana yang tidak di rundung duka saat mendengar kabar jika putrimu sudah mencapai batas pertahanan dirinya.

Di tengah kekesalan Junsu bel pintu apatement Jaejoong berbunyi. Dan alangkah tekejutnya ia ketika mendapati Sungmin tersenyum di layar monitor.

.

.

.

Junsu terperanjat, melihat kondisi gadis manis itu. Ia masih berusaha tersenyum dan berdiri sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menopang tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Junsu imo" sapanya, gadis itu bahkan sempat celingukan mencari keberadaan ibunya, dan saat itu pula Jaejoong muncul melihat putrinya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Omma" panggilnya senang. Gadis manis itu tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depannya. Lalu dengan bantuang Kyuhyun perlahan gadis itu berjalan masuk.

"Ish, Kyuhyun aku bisa sendiri. Tidak ingat kata dokter Im jika aku sudah sembuh?" ucap Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun cukup tahu jika yang di ucapkan dokter itu dusta...

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam cukup lama, dengan langkah tertatih Sungmin mendekat ke arah ibunya. Jantung gadis itu berdebar ingin memeluk ibunya. " Omma" panggilnya.

Akan tetapi alih-alih memeluk putrinya, Jaejoong malah diam membisu.

'Tes'

Darah dari hidung bangir gadis itu pun jatuh, menetesi lantai...

Ia masih tersenyum, dan tetap berusaha melangkah demi mendapat pelukan ibunya.

'Bruk'

"Sungmin"

Pekik mereka kemudian.

.

.

.

"Dia terlalu lelah untuk perjalanan pulang" ucap Kyuhyun setelah kini membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu ke kamarnya. Junsu mengambil inisiatif memanggil dokter sedangkan Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu kamar gadis manisnya tanpa expresi.

Dan saat Kyuhyun akan pulang, ia yang berpapasan dengan Jaejoong sempat berbicara perihal keinginan Sungmin.

"Dia ingin makan masakan anda. Sungmin bilang ia ingin makan bersama. Bisa-b-bisakah anda mengabulkan permohonanya sebelum ia pergi?"

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka semua berkumpul. Di meja makan yang tersaji berbagai masakan buatan Jaejoong. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam tetapi gadis manis itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Dokter Im dan perawat Heechul yang di panggil untuk memantau kondisi Sungmin masih berjaga di kamarnya.

Berulang kali dokter Im hanya bisa menggeleng, seraya merasa bersalah tak bisa membuat gadis itu lebih baik. Dokter itu bilang jika tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menerima cairan obat. Hanya alat bantu pernapasan saja berserta infuse yang dapat masuk ke tubuhnya.

Jaejoong diam di meja makan, sedangkan Junsu tampak kembali menyusun kembali makanan yang sudah di hangat kan itu ke meja. Yunho yang datang sejak tadi pun berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Mungkin Sungminie masih lelah, ayo kita biarkan dia istirahat dulu" ucap Junsu. Kemudian satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Heechul. Pemuda itu menggeleng, " Aku mau menunggu sampai ia bangun. Ia sangat ingin makan bersama"

Pukul dua dini hari, manik rubah itu terbuka perlahan. Mendapati jika tubuhnya tidak berdaya. Untuk benapas rasanya susah sekali. Namun ia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan pergerakan di sebelahnya terbangun, " Ireona wasseo?" ucapnya menahan kesedihan...

.

.

.

"Nunna" pekik Kyuhyun saat tidak terima ia di bully di meja makan lantaran kisah masa kecil memalukannya terungkap oleh Heechul.

Semua mencoba berusaha untuk tertawa dan menghibur Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidak henti tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Jaejoong diam membisu memikirkan nasib putrinya kini.

"Omma kenapa tidak makan" tanya Sungmin seraya memberikan potongan daging ke mangkuk Jaejoong. Namun belum sampai ia mengambil daging tersebut, sumpit yang di pegang Sungmin terjatuh.

"Biar imo yang ambilkan lagi" Junsu sudah akan berdiri namun pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sungmin mimisan dengan darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

Gadis itu bernapas terputus. Lalu Yunho menggendongnya untuk kembali ke kamar atau rumah sakit. Namun gadis itu menggeleng putus asa. Akhirnya ia menangis dan merengek bagaikan seorang bayi.

"Aku belum selesai makan" ucapnya kepayahan dan mata yang tertutup. Semua yang ada merasa sedih. Teringat kembali ucapan Kyuhyun tadi siang, lalu pemuda itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih seperti patung, " Nyonya, Sungmin ingin sekali makan masakan buatan anda. Ia juga ingin sekali disuapi ibunya. Ku mohon nyonya. Buang ego mu sekali ini saja demi putri mu."

"Tidakkah kau lihat keadaanya sekarang? "

Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya yang tak terbendung lagi. Wanita itu pun kini mengambil alih memeluk tubuh ringkih Sungmin dari tunangannya. Yunho yang tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa memiluh pergi ke luar bersama Kyuhyun yang menangis. Dan memilih pergi sebelum melihat atau mendengar kabar yang memilukan.

"Omma" panggilnya nyaris tak terdengar. Gadis itu masih tersenyum saat melihat ibunya egitu dekat dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya merasakan pelukan Jaejoong yang begitu hangat. Aroma ibunya, persis seperti aroma sprai dan selimut bekas Jaejoong yang biasa ia pakai.

"Omma" kini Sungmin mengerinyit menahan mual di perutnya. "Hoek" gadis itu muntah, cairan pekat berwarna merah otomatis mengotori baju Jaejoong.

"SUNGMINIE" pekik Jaejoong histeris. Mengundang semua orang untuk masuk ke kamar.

"Siapkan ambulance" ucap dokter Im lalu memeriksa Sungmin.

Jaejoong masih tetap memeluk Sungmin erat, membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku mengotori baju omma, mianhae omma. Besok akan ku cuci nde" rancaunya. Kini gadis itu sudah tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya membuat gadis itu secara tak sadar berteriak sembari memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Berulang kali pula dokter mencoba memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan Sungmin, dan berulang kali pula harus di lepas lantaran dari hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

Sungmin mengaduh kesakitan, meminta pertolongan ibunya. Ia bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi memeluk ibunya. Tubuhnya lemas sekali. " Omma" ucapnya dengan nada tersiksa.

"Iya sayang omma disini. Dimana yang sakit?" Jaejoong kembali histeris manakala gadis manisnya kembali memuntahkan darah segar. Dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Demi TUHAN DIMANA AMBULANCE NYA?" bentaknya.

Jaejoong beringsut ingin memanggil Yunho namun gadis manisnya malah mencegahnya dengan memegang lengannya. "Jangan pergi, hiks, omma jangan pergi lagi" kini Sungmin mulai tak mengigau.

"Ani, omma tidak kemana-mana. Omma peluk Minnie uhm?" jawab Jaejoong membelai gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, Jaejoong bahkan kembali menjerit manakala melihat rambut putrinya yang nyaris botak lantaran pengobatan.

"Dingin omma"

Semua panik, saat melihat Sungmin terpejam kembali tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dokter Im dan Heechul memberikan pertolongan pertama. Sampai ambulance datang.

Dan di saat perjalanan rumah sakit, Sungmin kembali sadar mencari ibunya. "Omma" panggilnya lagi, "aku bermimpi bertemu dengan halmonie" ucapnya.

"Aku mendengar halmonie bicara. Omma, suara halmonie sangat teduh"

"Halmonie bicara? Apa maksud mu Minnie-ah bukankah halmonie memang sering bersuara?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Halmonie sudah berhenti bersuara ketika aku lima tahun" jawabnya, "mimpi yang indah" monolog Sungmin, "Omma, sudah lama aku tak mendengar halmonie bicara padaku" ucapnya lagi namun kali ini dengan suara yang perlahan hilang dan berganti dengan napas yang terputus.

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia teringat dosa-dosanya selama ini. Ia bersalah, ia juga tidak tahu balas budi. Terbayang sudah akan kehidupan macam apa yang Sungmin jalani bersama sang nenek. Gadis manisnya hidup dalam kesunyian. Jika di ingat ingat pantas saja Sungmin sangat suka berbicara ketika bersama Jaejoong. Dan membuat ia pusing dan jengkel lantaran mendengar suaranya.

"Detak jantung pasien melemah"

 _Defib 360 Joule"_

" _C_ _lear"_

" _Asistol!"_

" _A_ _drenalin!"_

"Omma" Jaejoong melihat kembali gerakan bibir Sungmin yang memanggilnya, sadar akan satu hal membuat Jaejoong berteriak kalab.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH! PUTRIKU KEDINGINAN CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIA!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap lukisan jingga yang tercetak jelas di langit sore. Bias-bias tipis jingga kemerahan terlihat menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah awan. Pria itu tersenyum tipis , memejamkan matanya tatkala merasakan sinar hangat dalam udara berembun itu mengenai wajahnya. Lalu, teringat ia akan sosok tentang seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih tetap berada dalam hatinya.

"Dokter Cho, tenggorokan ku sakit"

Lamunannya tersadarkan oleh panggilan seorang malaikat kecil yang berdiri di bawahnya. Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka dan memeriksa keadaan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Aigoo, apa kau tidak mendengarkan perintah ku untuk berhenti makan ice cream?" tanya Kyuhyun. Si gadis kecil menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan aegonya.

"Aigoo, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu aku tidak akan luluh" ucapnya lalu memberikan petuah lagi agar gadis itu tidak melanggar nasihatnya kembali.

Sudah delapan tahun lamanya Kyuhyun hidup tanpa gadis manisnya. Dan ini sudah menjadi tahun ke tiganya menjadi dokter di rumah sakit tempat kakaknya dulu bekerja. Suasana rumah sakit ini masih sama persis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Saat seorang gadis manis yang mengajarkannya akan rasa bersyukur kepada Tuhan serta rasa tak kenal lelah dan putus asa. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun bertekad untuk berhenti bermain dan fokus pada pendidikannya untuk menjadi dokter.

Ia hanya butuh waktu lima tahun untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pendidikan dokter dan berusaha mengabdi untuk menyembuhkan orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Seperti hari ini, pria yang semakin matang dan dewasa itu sejak tadi sibuk melayani pasien sebagai dokter bantu di daerah.

Kyuhyun lalu melihat notifikasi di ponselnya dan terkejut saat melihat jam sudah menujukkan pukul lima sore. Ia pun bergegas pulang lantaran ia sudah memiliki janji malam ini. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat lagi hyung"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merasa tidak enak pada sosok yang mencebik ke arahnya. Ini sudah sekian kalinya dalam dua bulan terakhir ia selalu terlambat untuk datang makan malam tepat waktu.

"Kau tahu hyung ia sudah uring-uringan sejak tadi dan tidak mau membukakan kamar untuk mu" ucap sosok itu lalu memberikan selimut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah membayar mu mahal untuk meredam kemarahannya. Kau tidak menocaba untuk membujuknya?"

"Ani" gelengnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hei! Kau kemanakan semua coklat dan kaset game yang kuberikan pada mu huh?" ucap Kyuhyun menoel pipi gembil bocah delapan tahun di depannya kini.

"Omma, Kyuhyun hyung menindasku lagi" ucap bocah itu kemudian dan berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Jung Monbin jangan lari kau. Kau kan sudah janji untuk membantu ku untuk menangani nuna mu Hei!"

"Habis sudah kau malam ini Cho Kyuhyun. Selamat datang nyamuk di luar sana"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk perlahan ke kamarnya, berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara. Pria itu kaget setengah mati manakala melihat sosok wanita bergaun putih duduk cemberut dengan kilatan penuh amarah tertuju padanya.

"Yeobo"

Ucapnya dengan suara super duper di buat seperti anak kecil, " Mianhe, tadi dijalanan macet sekali, kau kan tah sekarang musim dingin. Aku harus berhati-hati menyetir. Kau tahu sendiri jika jalanan licin hm"

"Alasan. Aku sudah menelpon sunbae mu dan bilang kau sudah pulang sejak pukul lima sore, dan seharusnya kau sudah dirumah tiga jam lalu. Lantas kau kemana saja? Ommo, apa kau mulai selingkuh di belakang ku"

"Kau sudah tidak sayang pada ku lagi karena tubuh ku yang mulai gemuk. Kau bilang tidak suka melihat ku kurus. Tapi setelah aku gemuk kau malah mencari yang lain. Hiks..."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lelah, sudah dua bulan ini selalu terjadi. Faktor hormonal masa kehamilan istrinya. Entah kenapa sekarang semenjak hamil Sungmin menjadi pelupa seperti ini. "Yeobo, bukankah tadi kau menelpon ku ingin Tangsuyup, ttoboeki pedas, dan juga soondae. Kau lupa. Aku sampai berbalik lima kali kali mencari pesan mu Min-ah"

"Ah..." Sungmin nyengir baru ingat jika tadi ia meminta semua makanan itu pada Kyuhyun. " Dimana sekarang"

"Ada di bawah. Cepatlah sebelum Monbin menghabisnya untuk mu"

"Hei, Jangan lari seperti kau sedang hamil"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengucap syukur sekali lagi saat melihat poto pernikahan mereka lima tahun lalu. Hari hari Kyuhyun sangatlah berat ketika kehilangan Sungmin. Delapan tahun lalu, Yunho membawa Sungmin untuk berobat ke Jerman.

Demi menolong kesembuhan Sungmin, yang saat itu membutuhkan donor sumsum tulang berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari donor untuk membuatnya sembuh. Namun dikarenakan tidakada yang cocok, membuat dokter di sana memiliki alternatif lain. Yaitu dengan sumsum tulang belakang saudara Sungmin sendiri.

Dan terpikirlah oleh Jaejoong untuk mengandung Jung Moonbin, putra mereka yang kini genap berusia tujuh tahun menurut kalender Korea. Bocah jiplakan Yunho itu pulalah yang menyelamatkan kehidupan kakaknya. Dan setelah menjalani hari hari yang panjang dengan penuh kesakitan. Kyuhyun yang kala itu mendengar kabar perihal Sungmin langsung terbang ke Jerman.

Pemuda itu berhasil memperoleh beasiswa untuk spesialis kanker di sana. Dan bertekad untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang seperti Sungmin. Setelah lulus, Kyuhyun bahkan nekad melamar Sungmin bahkan sebelum gadis itu dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokter.

Dan disanalah Kyuhyun mengambil peran besar demi kesembuhan istrinya itu. Hingga tiga tahun lalu, mereka kembali Korea. Dan menjalani hari-hari dengan penuh rasa syukur dan suka cita. Terimakasih untuk istrinya itu ngomong-ngomong muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kyuhyun tidak mau makan?"

Pria itu pun mendekat kearahnya lalu mengecup dahinya lama sekali, memeluknya dengan erat. "Terimakasih sudah bertahan di sisi ku selama ini. Terimakasih untuk segalanya" ucap Kyuhyun. Karena baginya kehidupan mereka kini adalah anugrah yang terkira dari Tuhan untuknya. Kini Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengumpat atau marah kepadaNya ia hanya berusaha untuk bersyukur dan menjaga kepercayaan yang Tuhan berikan kini. Dan terimakasih untuk gadis manisnya yang telah menyadarkannya tentang arti kehidupan.

Gadis manisnya tersenyum, lalu melihat gurat lelah di wajah Kyuhyun, " Mianhae membuat mu repot selama ini. Geundae, Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Uae?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lalu dengan iseng mengecupi wajah Sungmin.

"Ice cream dan Kue"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Juseyo appa" apalagi ketika gadis manisnya beraego ria. Suami mana yang bisa menolaknya. "Arraseo, tapi cium dulu" ucapnya memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Hei!"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **Hyejinpark**

 **21/12/2016-21:17**

.


End file.
